The present invention relates to a hinge assembly, which is particularly useful but not limited to use in a door of the type known to be used as a sectional garage door in homes and in commercial premises.
In particular, the present invention relates to an anti-pinch hinge and a sectional door which has a plurality of articulating panels, and which are joined in such a manner that the insertion of a persons""s finger or other object between the panels is substantially precluded.
Sectional overhead doors are commonly known to be used as garage doors in homes and other commercial premises. The doors are formed of a plurality of panels, which are commonly joined by hinges on the internal side of the door, such that the panels can pivot relative to each other as the door is raised or lowered along substantially L-shaped tracks provided on either side of the door, i.e. which extend from the floor to the ceiling and then towards the rear of the garage or other building.
In such sectional doors, there is the potential that a person""s fingers or other objects may be pinched between adjacent panels, particularly as the panels traverse the curved transition section of the track.
Various approaches have therefore been taken in an attempt to incorporate anti-pinch features in such doors.
One such attempt is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,466 by Willis J Mullet and Albert W Mitchell (assigned to Wayne Dalton Corporation). In the aforementioned prior art U.S. Patent, there is described an embodiment of a door comprising a plurality of panels, wherein one edge between adjacent panels has a substantially concave curvilinear surface in vertical cross-section in the closed position of the door, whilst an edge on an adjacent second panel has a substantially planar surface in vertical cross-section in the closed position of the door, extending angularly from substantially the outer surface of the panels. A hinge means is then provided on the back surface of the door to define a pivot access for pivotal movement between planar and varying angular orientations when moving between the open and the closed positions, whereby the concave surface and the planar surface are in proximate facing relation in a closed position, and then remain in close proximity during the entirety of the pivotal movement of the first and second panels. The concave surface is circular and centred about a point displaced substantially inwardly of the inner surface of the body portion of the panels.
The object of aforementioned prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,466 is to preclude the insertion of a person""s finger or other article from being provided between the panels. However, the configuration of the arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,446 is somewhat complex in shape, expensive to manufacture, difficult to assemble and disassemble (for servicing, etc.), and would be easily damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,495,640, also by Wayne Dalton discloses a device having adjacent panels, one having a substantially concave, curvilinear surface, the other having a planar surface. Rollers (122) are affixed to the panel assembly by means of a bracket assembly (11). The rollers (32) are offset from the door panels, and, in the transition track section (14) (see FIG. 3), the bracket substantially displaces the roller (32) a substantial distance from the top panel (21). Due to the configuration of the panels (21), they are formed with trapezoidal ribs or struts (26,27) for increased rigidity and strength.
EP 0825320 by Windsor Doors provides a door panel mating assembly for making panels having one edge of concave shape and the other of convex shape. A hinge mechanism is provided whereby the hinge extends across the junction and having two end portions connected to the two panels for movement about a pivoting axis. The pivot axis is defined as being the origin of a coordinate place having coordinate axes defining four quadrants with a radius intersection point being at the third quadrant. A prime disadvantage of this embodiment is that there is still a pinch point created by the hinge whereby a person""s fingers or other objects may be inserted.
WO 97/02401 by Cardo Doors discloses a plurality of door panels (12) interconnected by hinge means to pivot about axes (32, 34) which are centered between the side walls (28,30) of the panels (12). The hinge means having a convex member (20) and a concave member (18) forming a bearing face between adjacent panels (12). The convex member (20) is a xe2x80x98separate componentxe2x80x99 in WO 97/02401. A locking member (58) (FIG. 7) is snapfitted into a recess to connect adjacent door panels. Whilst it uses a resilient hook (85) and a pivot shaft (40), the configuration is different to that of the Applicants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,283 by Raynor discloses a pinch proof garage door having edges which are formed as an arc-shaped male portion 24 and an arc-shaped female portion 22 which cooperate so as to prevent insertion of a person""s finger. A hinge leaf is attached to the rear side of the panels.
It will be appreciated that the various prior art devices all have their shortcomings. In particular, each of the prior art devices is relatively complex in design, and relatively difficult and expensive to manufacture and assemble.
The present invention seeks to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a sectional door in which, during articulation of it""s panel sections, the insertion of a person""s finger or other object is substantially precluded.
The present invention also seeks to provide a sectional door which, due to it""s unique and simple design is inexpensive to manufacture, is easy to install, is quiet in operation, and is not prone to be easily damaged, consequently overcoming the disadvantages of prior art sectional doors.
In one broad form, the present invention provides A hinge assembly, including:
a first hinge member having a substantially curved-shaped first abutment surface spaced about a pivot axis;
a second hinge member having a second abutment surface being at least in part of complementary shape to said first abutment surface; and,
a link means to pivotally connect said first and second hinge members in a manner so as to substantially prevent human fingers or other objects being pinched or otherwise provided between said abutment surfaces.
Preferably, said link means is separately formed so as to be attached to said first and second hinge members when assembling said hinge assembly.
Alternatively, but also preferably, said link means is integrally formed with said second hinge member.
In a preferred form, said first abutment surface is substantially semi-circular in shape.
Preferably, said pivot axis is embodied as an orifice through said first hinge member, which is adapted to align with a first orifice provided through said link means to receive a pivot pin therethrough.
Also preferably, said second hinge member is provided with an orifice therethrough which is adapted to align with a second orifice provided through said link means to receive a locking pin therethrough.
In a preferred embodiment, said pivot axis is spaced substantially equidistant between front and rear surfaces of said first hinge member.
Preferably, said second abutment surface is of complementary shape to only part, and preferably about half, of first abutment surface adjacent a front edge thereof.
Most preferably, said pivot pin is removable or releasable.
In a preferred form, said locking pin is removable or releasable.
In a further broad form, the present invention provides a hinge assembly, including:
a first hinge member having a substantially semi-circular shaped first abutment surface spaced about a pivot orifice;
a second hinge member having a second abutment surface being of complementary shape to said first abutment surface, and having a locking pin orifice therethrough;
a link member for releasably attaching said first and second hinge members, having a pair of orifices therethrough, a first of which is adapted to align with said pivot orifice and receive a pivot pin therethrough, and a second of which is adapted to align with said locking pin orifice and receive a locking pin therethrough;
such that, said first and second hinge members can pivot are relative to each other in a manner so as to substantially prevent human fingers or other objects being provided or pinched between said abutment surfaces.
In yet a further broad form, the present invention provides a sectional door having a plurality of elongate panels connected adjacent to one another and movable to allow the door too follow a curved track between a substantially vertical closed position and a substantially horizontal raised position, characterised in that each of said panels is formed with first and second abutment surfaces on the longitudinal edges of each said panel, wherein, in cross-section, said first abutment surface is of curved shape spaced about a pivot axis, and said second abutment surface is at least partly of complementary shape to said first abutment surface, and, whereby the complementary surfaces of adjacent panels are pivotally connected by a link means in a manner so as to substantially prevent human fingers or other objects being pinched or otherwise provided between said abutment surfaces.
Preferably, said abutment surfaces are adapted to receive first and second hinge members for attachment of said link means.
Also preferably, said hinge members are separately formed and then attached adjacent the abutment surfaces of said panels in either a permanent or removable manner.
Perhaps most preferably, said hinge members are moulded or cast of plastics.
Also preferably, said hinge members are secured to bracing members which are then transversely connected between the longitudinal edges of said panels.
Most preferably, said hinge members are permanently or releasably secured to said bracing members by means of a snap-fit connection, by screws, or the like.
In a preferred form, said bracing members are made of steel or other metal.
Preferably, said link means is separately formed so as to be attached to said first and second hinge members when assembling said sectional door.
Also preferably, said link means is integrally formed with one of said hinge members.
Most preferably, said first abutment surface is substantially semi-circular in shape.
In its preferred form, said first pivot axis is embodied as an orifice through a first of said hinge members, and is adapted to align with a first orifice provided through said link means to receive a pivot pin there through.
Also, in its preferred form, a second of said hinge members is provided with an orifice there through which is adapted to align with a second orifice provided through said link means and provided with a locking pin therethrough.
Preferably, said pivot axis is spaced substantially equidistant between front and rear surfaces of said panels.
Most preferably, said second abutment surface is of complementary shape to only part, and preferably about half, of said first abutment surface adjacent a front surface thereof.
In a preferred form, said pivot pin is removable or releasable.
Also preferably, said locking pin is removable and releasable.
In a preferred embodiment, said panels are formed of sheet steel, aluminium or other sheet metal.
In a further broad form, the present invention provides a sectional door having a plurality of elongate panels connected closely adjacent to one another and moveable to allow the door to follow a curved track between a substantially vertical closed position and a substantially horizontal raised position, characterised in that each of said panels is formed with first and second abutment surfaces on the longitudinal edges of each said panel, wherein, in cross-section, said first abutment surface is of substantially curved, such as semi-circular shape about a pivot orifice, and said second abutment surface is of complementary shape spaced from a locking pin orifice, whereby complementary surfaces of adjacent panels are releasably attached by provision of at least one link member which has a pair of orifices therethrough, a first of which is adapted to align with said pivot orifice and receive a pivot pin therethrough, and a second of which is adapted to align with said locking pin orifice and receive a locking pin therethrough.
Preferably, rollers for mounting and permitting movement of said panels within said track are supported within each said pivot axis positioned at the ends of the first abutment surface of each panel.
In yet a further broad form, the present invention provides a method of forming a door panel for a sectional door, including the steps of:
forming a door panel skin having first and second abutment surfaces on the longitudinal surfaces of the skin wherein said first abutment surface is curved, such as substantially semi-circular in shape, and said second abutment surface is of complementary shape;
connecting first and second hinge members to the ends of transverse brace members, and then attaching at least a pair of transverse brace member between said first and second abutment surfaces;
characterised in that each respective said first hinge member is adapted to be linked to a respective one of each said second hinge member in a manner so as to prevent human fingers or other objects being pinched or otherwise being provided between said abutment surfaces.
In yet a further broad form, the present invention provides a method of assembling a sectional door, including the steps of:
providing a plurality of elongate panels, each panel having first and second abutment surfaces on the longitudinal edges of each panel wherein said first abutment surface is curved, such as substantially semi-circular in shape, and said second abutment surface is of complementary shape;
connecting adjacent panels via at least one link means to allow pivotal movement there between;
characterised in that each said link means connects adjacent panels in a manner so as to prevent human fingers or other objects being pinched or otherwise provided between said abutment surfaces.